It is known to apply resilient sealing beads to and between the faces of fuel cell plates for controlling fluid flows between pluralities of such plates, stacked in pairs and bolted together for generating electric power. In a typical fuel cell stack arrangement, the pluralities of such plates are sandwiched together in a parallel, face-to-face pattern. The plates are held spaced apart by resilient sealing beads typically adhesively bonded to the face of at least one of any two adjoining plates. The sealing beads fit within grooves on the faces of the plates, and define paths or channels for fluids to flow between the plates. Normally, the fluids include not only fluid electrolytes used for generation of energy, but also coolants as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.
The fuel cell plates employed in the usual fuel cell stack are normally formed of plastic composites that include graphite. The sealing beads are formed of an elastomeric material. The beads are normally adhesively applied to the plates by a bonding agent, although in some cases the beads are simply held in place by pressure of compression created by bolted connections between plates. Each fuel cell unit is comprised of a cathode and an anode plate. Between each cathode and anode plate of each cell flows a coolant material of either glycol-based anti-freeze or deionized water. Between each fuel cell unit flows two chemically reactive elements, hydrogen and oxygen, separated by a catalytic membrane. The hydrogen and oxygen elements react at the membrane to form water vapor in a type of reverse electrolysis.
The nature of the chemical reaction, along with a need for separation of the coolant from the reacting elements, occasionally requires that extreme or costly measures be taken to avoid leakage through or between the plates. Thus, an improved mechanism is needed to assure against leakage between adjacent fuel cell plates, one that is highly reliable, particularly in mass production manufacturing environments.